galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Edessian Armed Forces, Equipment
Not the page you're looking for?: Edessa(disambiguation) Ground Weapons Overview Edessian small arms are mostly conventional chemical ballistics with a few exceptions. The reasoning in this is that most small arms of this type are already effective against conventional body armours at distances firefights usually occur. Most firefights occur at 200-300 meters, so coilguns would be excessively powerful. In addition, coilgun slugs would pierce right through targets and cause unintended damage in urban areas. Chemical ballistics still have the velocity to deal significant damage to human sized infantry units. Most Verion cluster races fit that category with the exception of Tal'Ryth or Trayn. That and chemical ballistic weapons are cheaper and easier to maintain. They also are not affected by EMP. Still, some specialist infantry like snipers have coilguns. The high velocity allows the rounds to go much further with less gravity drop, which makes coilguns a great long ranged weapon. That makes sense to equip snipers with them, due to the fact long range combat is their specialty. That isn't so with the standard grunt on the field. X1B 'Xiphos' Battle Rifle "The Sotirios X1B "Xiphos" is an Edessian bullpup assault rifle chambered for 7.62mm ammunition with a selective fire system, selecting between semi-automatic and fully automatic modes. The Xiphos is a gas operated rifle with a rotating bolt. It is the standard issue weapon for most Edessian infantry. Many infantry units in both the Army and Marines have already been issued this rifle. It replaced the older Sotirios Automatic Rifle or SAR. The Xiphos fires a larger round and has a high degree of accuracy. This has made it popular with the majority of soldiers. The standard service rifle comes equipped with a holographic sight and a bayonet mount on the rail just under the barrel. " Read more at the main page: http://galacticconquestroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Xiphos_Battle_Rifle LSM-40 'Lancea' Sub-Machine Gun The Lancea is an Edessian sub machine gun chambered for .45 ACP (11.43x23mm) ammunition with a selective fire system, selecting between semi-auto and fully automatic modes. The Lancea uses a delayed blowback action with a closed bolt. It is mostly used by tank crews, crew served weapon crews, logistics personel, or ship crews. It is also a favorite of special forces or other soldiers who are in situations that require close quarters combat. It can be equipped with many different sights and scopes. The high caliber rounds give it a great stopping power at close range. However, it is a pistol caliber so it loses power quickly at range. Toxotes Marksman Rifle The Toxotes is an Edessian marksman rifle chambered for 8mm ammuniton with a selective fire system selecting between semi-auto and fully automatic modes. The Toxotes is a gas operated rifle with a rotating bolt. It is used by the designated marksman of a squad. It's not usually used by snipers, but spotters are known to use the rifle. It's a mid range rifle meant to give accurate fire support to ARs and LMGs. The rifle has a high stopping power, though it's hindered by a small magazine containing 20 rounds. It has a free floating barrel and the rifle is bedded. This makes it highly accurate. The rifle can be equipped with several different scopes. Pugio Sidearm The Pugio is an Edessian pistol sidearm chambered for .45 ACP (11.43x23mm) ammunition. For the action it uses a short recoil system. The Pugio is used by normally non-combatant personnel, crews, officers, or special forces. It is well liked due to the high caliber ammo. The only problem is that it has a smaller magazine than 9mm pistols. Like all sidearms it is ineffective at range and is a close quarters weapon. Spiculum Coilgun rifle The Spiculum is an Edessian sniper rifle chambered for caseless 14.5mm dense tungsten flechette rounds. Magnetic coils accelerate the rounds to fantastic velocities. It is a long ranged anti personnel and anti-tank rifle. It is a large gun that requires set-up and a bi-pod. Specialist units use it mostly, like snipers. It can penetrate all known body armour including power suits. The barrel is removable to make it less cumbersome to move. It needs an outside power source to function effectively. This is usually in the form of capacitors in a pack the operator wears. A fiber optic cable connects the rifle to the capacitors. Zicas Infantry Support Weapon The Zicas is an Edessian light machine gun chambered for 7.62mm rounds. It can fire in semi automatic or fully automatic. It is used mostly by infantry but is also aircraft or vehicle mounted. It is usually used with a bi-pod but can also be placed on a tripod. It is gas operated and fires from an open bolt. The barrel is chrome lined. This allows the weapon to fire for longer durations. It can be mounted with scopes or special slights. Verutum Sniper Rifle The Verutum is an Edessian bolt-action rifle chambered for 8mm ammunition. The action is obviously, judging from the name, bolt-action. It is the most commonly used sniper weapon system. It is long ranged and can take down most infantry units. The Verutum is higher powered than the Toxotes marksman rifle. It is also very accurate with a free floating and chrome lined barrel. The rifle is also bedded similarly to the Toxotes. Pilum Anti-Material Rifle The Pilum is a conventional rifle that fires 12.7mm rounds. Whilst the Spiculum is ultra long ranged, the Pilum represents a cheaper and more mobile system. Yet is still powerful versus armoured targets and has a respectable range. It is a semi automatic rifle. The Pilum is a bullpup weapon system and is gas operated. It comes with high powered adjustable optics and a bipod. A carrying handle is mounted off to the side of the scope.